1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input module and, more particularly, to an input module used for operating an electronic book.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, information is digitized, and more and more electronic products replace traditional information interfaces. For example, a digital frame and a digital camera replace traditional photographic paper and negatives. The electronic product such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a pocket computer (pocket PC), or an intelligent mobile phone becomes a new-generation document processing platform. Nowadays, a user can write an electronic mail (E-mail), and read or watch an electronic document such as an electronic book or a digital photo via the electronic product such as the PDA, the Pocket PC, or the mobile phone.
It is well known that the volume of the electronic product such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a pocket computer (pocket PC), or an intelligent mobile phone is not large to allow a user to carry about it. Consequently, the size of a display screen of the electronic product is rather limited. To allow the user to smoothly watch the electronic document on the screen with the limited size, manufacturers develops different operation methods allowing the user to operate the electronic document more intuitively when he or she reads the electronic document.
Since a touch panel has been greatly developed, it provides a better choice about an operating interface for a digital electronic product pursuing the characteristics of being small, light, short and thin. Since the touch panel has both display and operation characteristics, when the touch panel is disposed at the electronic product, the user may operate the electronic product more intuitively. Furthermore, the number of keys on the electronic product may be decreased to reduce the size of the electronic product. In today's market, some manufacturers utilize the function of the touch panel capable of sensing a trace of a moving human figure on the touch panel to allow the user to directly zoom in on, zoom out on, or translate the picture displayed on the screen by moving the figure on the screen. The user does not need to click other instructions, and thus he or she may operate and control the electronic device more intuitively and conveniently.
Although the operation method as stated above is very convenient and intuitive, when a display picture of an image is zoomed in or zoomed out, it cannot be translated at the same time. As a result, it is inconvenient for the user. For example, the user utilizes the electronic product such as the PDA to watch a comic strip or a file having a figure. Since the layouts of the files are usually unorderly due to the beauty of the layout, when the user wants to watch the image at a zone more clearly, he or she may zoom in on the image at the zone to the whole picture. However, if the user wants to watch the image at another zone, he or she needs to first zoom out on the display picture, and then translate the picture. When the user finds the image at the zone to be watched, he or she zooms in on the image to the whole picture. It is rather inconvenient for the user to operate the electronic product utilizing the stated operation method, and the user may be unwilling to read the electronic book. As a result, the electronic book is not easily to be popularized.